


Different as day and night

by Dominatrix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OTP forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights were happier than the days were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different as day and night

The nights were happier than the days were.

At night Sif could feel him right beside her, could feel how his cool and slender fingers were gliding across her back while her head was safely buried at his shoulder. At night there were no thoughts about their problems, there were no other worlds, and there were no family quarrels.

There was nobody except the two of them.

At day they both suffered; Sif saw how much the words and looks hurt Loki. He didn’t talk out loud, but the dark shadows below his eyes spoke volumes. By now he could sleep again when they held on to each other and Sif stroked Loki’s hair until he fell in a deep and calm sleep. When she woke of before him and saw how the dim morning sun lighted up his sleeping and peaceful face she was sure that she had never seen anything more beautiful. It was cruel that the nights seemed to be so much shorter than the days.

“Sif?” “Yes?” she murmured lowly, already a bit sleepy. It was the middle of the night. “Do you hate me?” She sat up abruptly; her long black hair fell over her bare back. “By the Gods, no.” She peered at him with a frowned forehead. “Why do you ask me this?” “I never was a good man, Sif. You know that. And I thought…” “Loki” she said and caressed his cheek with her hand. “You’re not a bad person. And I hate you not in the slightest. I’m lying here with you because you mean a lot to me.“ “But why…Why?” “Why what?” “Why should you love me?”

„Because you are the only one that understands me. Because I can’t stand to not be with you. Because I need you and because I know that you need me too. Are that enough arguments for you?” Still she saw the cruel feeling of doubt in his eyes. “Because you are you. This is the most important reason. If you would be someone else I could never love you.“ “You love me?” “More than you can imagine.” She kissed him tenderly before she let her head sink on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

The nights were happier than the days were.


End file.
